


Sushi and Sympathy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [81]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few true regrets that Ann Rutledge cannot reconcile in her soul. Her children are not among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 June 2016  
> Word Count: 537  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: Ann ~ the choices she didn't make  
> Summary: There are few true regrets that Ann Rutledge cannot reconcile in her soul. Her children are not among them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Sequel to: [No One Mourns…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7209413)  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: In my mind, a lot of relationship changes happen in what would be season two of _Damien_. The dynamics between the survivors of Damien's night of reckoning need to shift in order to accommodate the new power structure in their lives. And in the wake of John Lyons' treachery and duplicity, it stands to reason that Damien would turn to Ann as someone he can trust. And helping her in her time of mourning her daughter seems apropos for that to start. And yes, this is a direct sequel to my earlier story, "No One Mourns..."
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Of all the things she could say to me, that definitely is not one that I expected. She smiles sadly and turns her cup of sake a few times.

"Wait. You had _another_ daughter?" 

"I did. Her name was Alissa. She died when I was twenty. A car accident with her father."

"I'm sorry, Ann," I reply, reaching over to gently squeeze her hand. "It must have been difficult."

"It was. It took another nine years before I had Veronica." She sighs softly and wipes at the tears glittering on her lashes again. "She should be turning twenty-seven in a couple of months. I should be planning for eventual grandchildren. But…"

When she shrugs, but doesn't finish her sentence after a moment or two, I lean over to cup her chin, thumb brushing against the tear tracks on her cheek. "Both of your daughters were lucky to have you as a mother. Clearly you loved them deeply, and hopefully they knew that."

She offers up a watery smile at that, leaning into my touch, but won't meet my gaze. "Veronica always felt that I loved you more."

"Did you?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I'm sorry, Ann. That was incredibly crass of me."

"I didn't, you know. I loved my girls equally, and-- And I suppose I loved you the same." She wraps a hand around my wrist, finally shifting her gaze to look at me for a moment or two before speaking again. "Despite what the others may have said, you were a good boy. You tried your best to be just normal, despite everything stacked against that. There were so many times I wanted to introduce myself to you over the years, let you know that there would always be someone in your corner."

That makes me lean back take a sip of my sake, somehow managing to grab the cup without breaking the connection she and I have. "Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't something that was meant to be. But I found other ways to compensate for it. I always made sure you were all right. Too bad I couldn't do the same for my girls."

"For what it's worth, Ann, I think you did right by your daughters." Leaning in, I press a kiss to her other cheek. "And I appreciate what you did, even if it was a little on the creepy side."

"It wasn't--"

"You didn't let me finish. Given the changes of the last few days, I'm beginning to realize that perhaps you really are one of the few people I can truly trust to be honest with me. You, Simone, and Shay. John Lyons had his own agenda that didn't really include my wellbeing, no matter what he said. But you haven't yet lied to me about anything, even if I wasn't ready to hear some of it."

"I will _never_ lie to you, Damien."

"I know you won't, and I appreciate that. You have a place here, Ann, and I intend to make sure you remember it." I chuckle then. "Even if I'm a stubborn ass about it sometimes."

"Thank you, Damien. You have no idea what that means to me."


End file.
